Sewage and/or sludge treatment plants, that produce combustible gases, in use and in design before this invention, call for the use of holding or reacting tanks, or "long pipeline reactors." For the most part the installation, use and maintenance of these systems is unfit for those municipalities, counties and states with limited fiscal means. For example, the long pipeline reactor calls for over one and one half miles of reactor pipe; the holding or reacting tanks that measure thirty by sixty by four hundred feet in size and vacuum molded in a single piece. Neither one is an inexpensive proposition.
The linear flow treatment plant that produces combustible gases as described below consists of a series of mass produced individually molded venturi tubes: with both sides (inside and out) vacuum dried. These venturi tubes are used to create areas of high and low pressure as the sewage and/or sludge flow through the venturi under the influence of high and low pressure pumps. The low pressure areas are used to cause the dissolved gases in the effluent to be liberated from the effluent. The high pressure areas are used to dissolve gases, fluids and/or solids into the effluent. Each of these said areas are used to increase bacterial digestion, as well as the natural breakdown of the sewage and/or sludge. Thus the need for costly tanks or long reactor pipes is eliminated.